


Deck the halls

by Signe_chan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: “Chowder, man, I love you but we need to tone it back on the Sharks.”Chowder frowned. He didn’t think he was being excessive. He’d just had some spare money and the San Jose Sharks Christmas ornament’s section of ebay had called to him. Sure, some of them were a little horrendous, but it wasn’t like his decorations were taking over more than the third of the tree that should be his by right.





	Deck the halls

“Chowder, man, I love you but we need to tone it back on the Sharks.” 

Chowder frowned. He didn’t think he was being excessive. He’d just had some spare money and the San Jose Sharks Christmas ornament’s section of ebay had called to him. Sure, some of them were a little horrendous, but it wasn’t like his decorations were taking over more than the third of the tree that should be his by right. 

“I think they look good.” 

“Chowder,” Dex said. He was sitting at the base of the tree, fiddling with the lights. “Nothing about this tree looks good. It looks like it was decorated by people who were both drunk and blind.” 

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Chowder said, though he could kind of see what they meant. Dex and Nursey had been arguing about the decorations before they’d even really started so they’d all just decided to go out and buy what they want and make it work somehow instead of having a scene in the middle of a shop. Dex had picked multi-coloured lights and red and green baubles. Nursey had found some elegant as fuck glass and silver baubles that Chowder was kind of worried to touch, and pretty sure Nursey shouldn’t touch either. Dex had to hang them for him. He’d also got them some fake snow. Chowder had the Sharks ornaments, of course. And copious tinsel in sharks colours. 

It looked ridiculous. It looked like a very confused Christmas shop had thrown up on it. Maybe the clashing colour schemes wouldn’t have been so bad if they’d been able to pick a consistent style. 

It was a mess. 

“I love it.” 

“Seriously, Chowder,” Nursey said, sliding off the couch to sit beside him on the floor. “It’s okay to just admit that it’s a mess. We can maybe split the tree into levels?” 

“But I’m the only one who got lights,” Dex grumbled. “If we’re splitting into levels, are you all keeping my multi-coloured lights or are you getting your own?” 

“We’re not splitting into levels,” Chowder said. He shifted around, leaning back against Nursey then stuck his legs out and shoved his feet into Dex’s lap. “It’s staying just like it is.” 

“Chow…” 

“It’s a mess, but it’s our mess. It’s us, alright? Like, anyone else would look at that tree and wonder what they hell we’re doing, but we know what we’re doing.” 

“We do?” Dex looked genuinely concerned. 

“Yep. We’re loving each other and coming together just as we are. We’re kind of a mess together and we shouldn’t work. We should have broken up when college finished definitely. But it’s been months now and it’s been hard but we’re still here so… I think we leave the tree.” 

Behind him, Nurse snorted. “You know, I thought I was meant to be the philosophical one around here. You’re meant to be the cute one.” 

“No,” Chowder grinned. “You’re he clumsy one. Dex is the grumpy one. I’m the one who’d got his shit together.” 

“No,” Dex said, grabbing his ankle. “You’re definitely the cute one. Though you’re right about Nursey being the clumsy one.” 

“Yeah, whatever Grumpy,” Nursey said, but he was laughing. He shifted around and lent down to kiss Chowder and Chowder was more than willing to reach up to meet him, kissing him gently. It didn’t take long before Dex shifted up to lie out beside him in the floor, throwing an arm around him and kissing his neck. 

It was stupid and uncomfortable but he curled up there on the living room floor with his boyfriends, in the light of the badly decorated Christmas tree, and he felt home.


End file.
